The Truth About Wormtail
by theturtlemoves
Summary: Unwanted, cast aside and ignored Peter Pettigrew was forever forced to live in the shadow of his brilliant, talented and betterlooking friends. But when a chance came along to seize everything he'd ever wanted, could he afford the price demanded? discont
1. The Final Straw

Summary: Wormtail is the most despised character in all five Harry Potter books. We can even see that Voldemort has an element of coolness about him, but Pettigrew is just a pathetic little weasel. Here's his story, for what it's worth.  
  
The Truth About Wormtail  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, NOT MINE!   
  
Author's note: I think a little explanation might be in order here. No character is wholly bad, and that applies to Peter Pettigrew as well. As much as he is a nasty little rat, everyone has a story to tell, and I'm sure he's no different. Yes, I am trying to create a bit of sympathy for him. Not any more than he deserves, you understand, but everyone deserves it once in a while. And that's why I'm writing this.   
  
Chapter the first: The Final Straw  
  
Peter Pettigrew sat at the back of the church, doing his best to smile and keep his real emotions from showing on his face, or in his eyes. A wedding was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all, and there was precious little to be happy about these days. As his friends James and Lily exchanged their vows, he had to be careful not to alert anyone to how he really felt.  
  
Angry.  
  
How could she marry him? After all these years, how could she fall in love with him? She had hated him for an age; and then he went and did something both remarkably brave and insanely stupid, and all of a sudden she was his. Peter watched, sickened slightly, as she gazed into James's eyes with an expression so full of love that there was little room for rational thought.   
  
It was just another contest that James had won, yet another thing that he had taken for himself - and why shouldn't he? He had always been the smartest, and the bravest; the one Peter was forced to look up to. It made sense that the one girl Peter had always loved would end up with the friend that he had always resented. He knew that James was perfect in every conceivable way. He sighed inwardly, concluding gloomily that Lily really did deserve someone like James Potter.  
  
But that still didn't make it fair. Anything James Potter wanted, James Potter got. Even Lily Evans, which might have seemed impossible five years ago. Peter resisted, with some difficulty, the urge to scowl openly as the minister announced them husband and wife.  
  
She was Lily Potter now, forevermore.  
  
As he passed Peter on his way down the aisle with Lily on his arm, James delivered a hatefully smug wink in the direction of his friend. Peter grinned back and felt his heart sinking like lead. Everyone clapped as the couple left the church.  
  
'They look so right together,' remarked a mild voice on Peter's right. He turned to meet the smiling face of Remus Lupin.  
  
Peter smiled back. It was all he could do to keep from cursing his unoffending, and much taller, friend. He didn't even trust himself to reply. All he could do was nod.  
  
Remus frowned slightly and studied him carefully. 'Everything ok, Wormtail?' he asked, using the nickname that James had given Peter back in their schooldays. Peter did not want to be reminded of this nickname today. It seemed to represent every single time that James had beaten him at something, or had explained something in that irritating tone that made Peter feel inferior in some profound way - it represented everything about James Potter that made him such a perfect match for Lily and made Peter feel like a worm, like he was useless, like he was nothing compared to his friend.  
  
Despite all of this, he continued to smile.  
  
'Everything's fine, Moony,' he lied through his teeth.  
  
Remus grinned. Together they stepped out of the church and into the bright sunlight.  
  
'Good weather,' Peter remarked, trying not to look at the bride and groom as they climbed into the awaiting car. Remus, of course, had no such reservations. He waved to James and watched the car move gently away from the kerb as though he'd never been happier in his life.  
  
'Excellent weather,' he replied to Peter. 'James and Lily couldn't have wished for better.'  
  
Peter found that he was suddenly offended by the lack of clouds in the perfect sky.  
  
'Yeah. I guess,' he muttered, but both he and Remus were momentarily distracted as Sirius Black snuck up behind them and threw his arms around their shoulders, causing them both to jump several feet into the air.  
  
Sirius was very tall, and very handsome, and exceptionally intelligent. Peter often wondered why he surrounded himself with these people. It only served to make him feel even worse about his own shortcomings - in all three of the areas mentioned, either Sirius, James, or Remus could beat him easily. That was the way it had always been.   
  
Today, Sirius was James's best man, and he had a sort of self-satisfied grin on his face.  
  
'Well, lads,' he announced. 'I guess it's just us three now. Old Prongsie's going to be distracted for quite a while yet, I'd assume.'  
  
Both he and Remus sniggered heartily at the joke. Peter, though he was not really in the mood, joined in half-heartedly. Most likely assuming that their friend Wormtail had not fully understood the jest, neither Sirius nor Remus chose to make comment on Peter's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
'So, I can give one of you a ride to the reception if you want,' Sirius offered, gesturing to a massive motorbike that was parked in front of the church. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What do you take me for?' he asked indignantly. 'I'm not riding anywhere on that thing, especially not if you're at the wheel, Sirius Black.'  
  
Peter nodded emphatically at this. There were some things that were just universal truths.  
  
Sirius looked hurt. 'I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about my baby like that,' he pouted. 'I haven't crashed her once, not even a scratch. Ok, so there was that time that I sideswiped the airplane …'  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
'It was only a little bit, and that muggle lady got her mind wiped in the end,' Sirius reminded him. 'I really don't know what all this fuss is about, Moony. It wouldn't hurt you to come out on a little spin.'  
  
Remus gave him a look as hard as stone. 'It's not only your driving that I'm concerned about,' he informed Sirius. 'Your 'baby' isn't exactly legal, you know. If I get caught I'd be in a lot more trouble than you.'  
  
Sirius turned to Peter. 'What about you, Pete? We'll be there in no time at all.'  
  
'Count me out, Padfoot,' Peter said.  
  
Sirius scowled suddenly. 'Chicken,' he accused, turning his back on the pair of them and heading down the steps to his bike. Most of the guests at James and Lily's wedding had disapparated by this point. Remus shook his head.  
  
'Don't ever get on that bike, whatever you do, Pete,' he warned. 'Sirius may think that it's safe, but he's that reckless …' he trailed off, watching Sirius swing his leg over the bike and rev the engine, before speeding off down the country lane.   
  
'You don't have to tell me, Remus,' Peter said darkly. 'I know not to trust Sirius.'  
  
'It's not that I don't trust him,' Remus said quickly. 'It's just that …' he trailed off. Peter wasn't actually sure if his more composed friend actually did trust his most outgoing one. After that nasty incident in sixth year where Severus Snape had almost got himself killed, Peter wasn't sure if Remus could ever trust Sirius Black again.  
  
'Maybe we should get going,' Peter suggested. 'We don't want to be late. Knowing James, this will be the party of the year.'  
  
'Well, if you had just married a girl as gorgeous as Lily, wouldn't you want to celebrate a little?' Remus asked with a wicked grin. He winked at Peter and then disapparated with a loud crack.  
  
Peter sighed. 'You don't know the half of it,' he murmured, before summoning up his own will to disapparate.  
  
~  
  
Peter had been right when he said that the reception of James and Lily's wedding would be the biggest party of the year. James and his new wife were a very popular couple in wizarding circles, and some of the most powerful wizards in Britain had been invited to the wedding. Albus Dumbledore was there, as well as many people that Peter recognised from the order. There were also a number of muggles present - relatives of Lily's mostly, and they kept to themselves. Peter sighed and took a table near the back while the others took to the dance floor. He thought that no one would even notice him if he just kept to the corners of the room.  
  
That plan backfired rather quickly.  
  
'Hey, Wormtail!' exclaimed James, taking a seat next to him. 'How's life, man? I haven't seen you around much - feels like ages since I last talked to you!'  
  
Peter smiled back, while inside he was seething with jealousy and rage. James had never really shown an interest in him before. James was far too perfect and too caught up in his own life to pay much attention to anyone else. And of course, now that he was married, Peter couldn't see him getting any better.   
  
'I'm great, Prongs,' he lied again, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 'Can't complain.'  
  
'Brilliant,' James replied with a wide grin.  
  
Peter stuck to formality. 'Congratulations, by the way,' he said, regretting every syllable as it passed his lips.  
  
James sent him a sudden shrewd look that completely caught him off-guard. 'Peter,' he said, dropping his voice so only the two of them could hear, serious for once. 'I know that you had feelings for Lily.'  
  
There it was, right there. How did he do that? And the way he said it, too. There was no denying it. Peter just stared at his friend with a blank expression.  
  
'Look, I don't know if you still do - and quite frankly, I think I'm better off not knowing,' James continued. 'But I just wanted to make sure … no hard feelings, right?' He extended his hand across the table.  
  
Peter laughed, a trifle nervously. 'Of course not, Prongs,' he replied, reaching over and shaking James's hand. 'After all, the best man won.'  
  
James grinned again. 'I dunno about that, Pete. You should get out there and dance, though.'  
  
'Who would I dance with?' Peter asked. James winked.  
  
'A dashing guy like you? I'm sure you'd have no trouble!' he joked.   
  
Peter smiled but made no reply.  
  
'Hey James!' a voice called from the other side of the room. 'Get over here, will you!'  
  
'Prewett,' James muttered, standing up. 'Fabian I think, but I can never tell those two apart. Can you, Wormtail?'  
  
'It's Gideon,' Peter informed him. 'He's got a little mole in the corner of his mouth.'  
  
'So he has,' James mused. 'I better go talk to him, I suppose. I'll see you later. Don't sit here all night, ok? Go out and have some fun!'  
  
'I'll do that,' Peter assured him. But as soon as James's back was turned, Peter frowned and went back to his drink. Looking up a second later, he saw Lily, her white gown set off by her fiery hair, standing beside James and laughing at a joke he had just told.  
  
Peter set his glass back down on the table. This was just too much.  
  
'I hope you have a wonderful life together,' he muttered sarcastically, as he left the hall. 


	2. Of Snakes and Slytherins

The Truth About Wormtail  
  
Disclaimer: One word. Doi.  
  
Author's note: I can't write any of my other stories now. This one is just too good. Thanks for all reviews. It really gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside when people you don't know are complimenting your work.   
  
Chapter the second: Of Snakes and Slytherins  
  
Peter wandered away from the rented hall, fuming silently about his situation, and about the fact that nobody cared enough to notice his absence and chase after him.  
  
Just typical.  
  
It was very dark, and the road he was following was little more than a country lane. Vaguely he considered going home, but decided against it. His mother would demand to know why he hadn't stayed at the wedding, and he didn't feel like explaining. He sighed to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets. He supposed that he really should move out of home one of these days.  
  
Shuffling his feet as he walked, Peter thought about Lily, and about how James had come out on top once again. Slowly, Peter's eyes began to adjust to the darkness about him. He wasn't sure how long he had been in love with Lily, but he knew why. She was beautiful. Merlin, was she beautiful. She had hair like fire and eyes like emeralds. Her complexion was like milk and she had a smile that somehow reminded Peter of every happy moment he'd ever had in his life.  
  
Back when they had been at Hogwarts together, Peter had often had Lily help him with his schoolwork. Unlike James and Sirius, who rolled their eyes if he dared to ask a question like it was beneath them to even attempt an answer, Lily was patient and helpful. She never put him down and always treated him as her equal. She certainly never made him feel stupid to the point of idiocy. Whether that was what she really thought behind that stunning smile of hers was another matter entirely, of course. Peter tried not to think about that too much.  
  
He kicked a stone on the side of the road and it bounced ahead of him. He wasn't as stupid as they all thought he was, not really. He knew that Lily, James, Sirius and even Remus felt sorry for him. Well, maybe he wasn't as bright, or as good-looking, or as perfect as the rest of them, but that didn't mean that he had to submit to being the object of their pity. When they noticed him at all, that is.  
  
Just for once, he would like to be the winner.  
  
Just once, Peter wanted to be the hero, instead of James.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and looked around. He had no idea where he was. It was cold and the fields on either side of the road were completely empty, except for a fox that studied him curiously for a moment, and then bounded into some nearby trees. Feeling the darkness rather heavily on his shoulders, he pulled out his wand.  
  
'Lumos,' he muttered. Brilliant white light erupted from the end of his wand, blinding him for a split second. Peter looked around and decided that by illuminating his surroundings he had not, in fact, achieved very much at all. He still had no idea where he was and he still could not see anything that might have given him a clue to his whereabouts. Beyond the little pool of light from his wand the darkness was absolute, so he could see even less than before. Sighing, he sat down on the roadside.   
  
Was this going to be how the rest of his life turned out? Just watching and congratulating his best friends as they succeeded where he had failed dismally, having to live through them and never having triumphs of his own? It sounded like such a hopeless way to live. Well, that was why it would be good for him, a little voice inside his head commented rather insultingly. He'd always been a bit of a hopeless case.  
  
He must have sat by the road there, wallowing in self-pity, for a good hour or more. Finally, he realised that he could no longer feel his toes or the tip of his nose, and stood up. He thrust his wand hand out into the middle of the road and waited.  
  
With a tremendous 'BANG!' the triple-decker, violently purple Knight Bus was suddenly trundling along the narrow metal road towards him. It screeched to a halt and the doors flew open. Peter climbed the stairs.  
  
'Birmingham,' he said, as the driver looked at him expectantly.  
  
'That'll be eleven sickles,' the old driver informed him in a low grunt. A name badge on his wrinkled uniform jacket read 'Ernie Prang, Driver.'  
  
Peter handed over some silver coins and moved down to the end of the bus, where he sat down on one of the beds that were pushed up against the right hand wall. Moodily, he glanced at his watch. It was well past midnight.   
  
The bus lurched and Peter was thrown backwards onto the bed. Sighing heavily, he didn't even bother getting up. Instead, he lay there and wondered if any of his 'friends' had noticed that he'd left early. He doubted this. James and Lily were obviously too busy with their other guests; and the last time that Peter had looked up, Remus had been deep in conversation with Frank Longbottom and his fiancée Alice Lancaster and Sirius had been having a much more intimate chat with one of Lily's pretty muggle cousins.  
  
Peter's thoughts were so pre-occupied with how no one cared about him that it only dimly registered in his mind when the bus skidded to a rather shaky stop and the doors flung themselves open to admit two new passengers. However, when he heard one of these wizards speak to the driver, Peter snapped to attention.  
  
'Diagon Alley - before sunrise if at all possible,' said an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
The memories of all the times he had heard that voice before struck cold terror into the very depths of Peter's heart. Though the wizard to whom it belonged spoke quietly, it was the kind of voice so distinctive that Peter had no trouble matching it to a face. Slowly, he tried to look up without drawing any unwanted suspicion to himself.  
  
At the front of the bus, two wizards were paying the driver their fare to get to London. One was tall and pale, with a pointed face, slickly gelled blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore tailored robes and had about him the air of someone who is used to getting their own way. Peter felt that he ought to recognise this colourless stranger from somewhere, but he couldn't for the life of him think where.  
  
On the other hand, he had no such problem in identifying the second man; no matter how much he wished it weren't so. This wizard was as tall and as pale as his companion, but that was where the similarities ended. Peter remembered this man's greasy, shoulder-length, black hair and his cold black eyes well. And how could anyone forget that prominent hooked nose? He was dressed in sweeping black robes and his skin had a pallid, unhealthy look about it. He hadn't changed one bit since the last time Peter had seen him, which had been at Hogwarts, almost six years ago.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Shrinking back a little in an unconscious movement, Peter watched Snape and his blonde friend two beds near to the driver. They were speaking in hushed tones and Peter, sensing that he might hear something important, strained his ears to listen.  
  
'I hope you know what you're doing, Lucius,' Snape was muttering. 'Why we couldn't just apparate …'  
  
'No one will notice us if we travel like this,' his friend Lucius replied. 'It's as close to perfect as I could arrange on such short notice. You're far too impatient, Severus.'  
  
Snape scowled at him, but did not retort. Peter concluded that this Lucius fellow must be Snape's superior in some way. He found himself becoming excited. This could be it - if he just listened hard enough to these two and remembered everything they said so that he could report it later, he might find himself being taken seriously for once, maybe he would even be the hero at the end of the day. If he could just ignore the deeply engrained fear of Snape that threatened to freeze up all rational thought, maybe he would finally earn that little bit of recognition that he so desperately craved.  
  
Wanting to stay out of sight, he moved into the shadows some more. At least being friends with James and Sirius had taught him one or two useful things - like how to hide in plain sight if the occasion arose. When they had been at school, of course, they had usually had the added advantage of James's invisibility cloak, but there had been the odd 'reconnaissance mission' (as Sirius had so fondly labelled them) where a higher level of skill in the area of stealth had been required. Peter concentrated for a moment on calming his breathing as he felt the familiar sensation of his heart quickening in pace.  
  
'Are you sure this is necessary, Lucius?' Snape asked after a minute or so. Lucius was lounging casually on the bed, his eyes closed.  
  
'That would be none of your concern, Severus,' came the soft rebuke. 'It doesn't matter to you the reason behind anything we do. Your only concern is that it is done, and that it is done well.'  
  
'Yes, of course,' Snape muttered, though the scarcely concealed contempt in his eyes was visible even from where Peter stood. 'I forgot my place.'  
  
'Just don't let it happen again.'  
  
Though watching Snape getting berated like this was an excellent form of entertainment in his opinion, Peter wondered if they would ever get around to talking about their secret plan, or whatever it was that they were doing. If he heard nothing, he could report nothing, and all this effort he was putting into staying invisible would be for nothing.  
  
After a while, Snape spoke again. 'Perhaps we should check this vehicle for other passengers,' he suggested. Lucius was unimpressed.  
  
'We'll stay right here and not attract any unwanted attention to ourselves,' he told Snape. 'Besides, anyone who could possibly be a threat to us is at the Potter wedding, so -'  
  
'Potter wedding?' Snape said quickly.  
  
'Didn't you know?' Lucius asked in a bored, drawling voice. 'James Potter got married earlier today - to a mudblood girl, as I understand it.' Peter bristled with anger. How dare he? Just who did he think that he was, anyway?  
  
'Potter's tastes often left much to be desired,' Snape commented sourly.  
  
Lucius chuckled softly, and there was a note of amusement in his voice when he next spoke. 'I forgot about your enmity for Potter,' he said.  
  
'I didn't,' muttered Snape, scowling darkly.  
  
Lucius opened his eyes and sat up, his momentary amusement fading as quickly as it had surfaced. 'It might be wise, Severus,' he warned, 'if you learnt to control your emotions. Hatred so strong can cloud your vision and impair your judgement. Try not to get so caught up in it. It is your greatest weakness.'  
  
Snape lowered his eyes, but it seemed that he couldn't resist a reply. 'You don't know Potter,' he growled.  
  
'I see.' Lucius's voice was suddenly cold. 'Perhaps a change of subject is in order, Severus.' Then he was business-like. 'Have you met this Regulus Black before?'  
  
Peter recognised the name at once. Sirius did not often speak about his younger brother - or any of his family, at that rate. From what had been said, Peter was not surprised in the slightest that Regulus had chosen to make friends with shady characters like Snape and this Lucius person. Peter wondered if Sirius knew the sort of company that his brother was entertaining.  
  
Snape nodded. 'Yes. He was a few years behind me at Hogwarts, in Slytherin.'  
  
'A well-brought-up young man,' Lucius praised, though something about his tone made Peter doubt that he was saying everything that he'd like to. 'I wish I could say the same for his brother.'  
  
Snape scowled even more darkly than he had at the mention of James's name.   
  
'Oh, that's right - you knew Sirius Black as well, didn't you?' Lucius's voice was calm as he studied Snape's face. 'All these enemies, Severus. Powerful enemies too, if I'm not mistaken. You must learn to be more careful, you know.'  
  
Snape said nothing.  
  
The bus stopped abruptly, and Peter had duck down to the floor in order to stop himself from falling out into the light where he would have been seen. Snape and Lucius looked up expectantly.   
  
'Leaky Cauldron,' announced the driver. 'Next stop, Birmingham.'  
  
Snape and Lucius stood up. Peter had only a split second to react, but he knew what he had to do. He would have to follow these two until he had something useful to report to the Order. How else would he ever receive that little bit of acknowledgment that he felt he deserved?   
  
Thankfully, James and Sirius had taught him one or two useful things.  
  
Just like on every full moon before that night, he brought the image of the rat into his mind and concentrated on it. Then came the familiar liquid feeling as his body shrank to rat-size proportions, and then the moment of disorientation as everything had suddenly grown ten times in size. He managed to focus in on Snape and Lucius leaving the bus and quickly scampered after them before the doors could close. 


	3. In Knockturn Alley

The Truth About Wormtail  
  
Disclaimer: If you believe that this is really J.K Rowling, I suggest you lay off the pills for a bit.  
  
Author's note: Ok, so most of the reviews for this fic are from people I actually know, so they don't really count for all that much (though I still love you guys, its just not the same), so I would like some new people to review this chapter, please. And can I just say for one last time that I love writing Slytherins - they're so deliciously evil!  
  
Chapter the third: In Knockturn Alley  
  
Peter followed Lucius and Snape in his rat form into the dingy pub. He could smell plenty of other rats in here, and for a moment he was distracted, but the part of his mind that was still Peter kept him following the target. He had to be careful to keep to the shadows - rats were seldom welcomed anywhere. The two wizards went out into the back yard, where the concealed entrance to Diagon Alley lay. Peter tailed them as closely as he could, weaving between the legs of tables and the drunks who were asleep at the bar.  
  
Once they were in the small walled courtyard at the back of the pub, Snape turned to Lucius.  
  
'What if he doesn't show?' he asked. To Peter's improved ears the voice was deafening.   
  
'Then we eliminate him. Those are our orders,' Lucius replied in a casual tone that chilled Peter to his bones. 'Eliminate' him? The coolness with which this pale man said those words was terrifying.   
  
Snape set his jaw and nodded. If Peter had been in his human form he would have scowled at his old enemy, but as it was all he could manage was a disdainful flick of his whiskers.  
  
They opened the gateway to the long, winding cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley. Peter had never been here at night before. Most of the shops were shut and their windows dark - the normally crowded street was deserted and somehow forbidding. The half-moon cast a weird silvery light on the scene. Quickly, he ran across the cobblestones, noticing that his paws made a faint skittering sound.  
  
About halfway down the street, Lucius and Snape turned into a side alley. Peter made to follow them but soon stopped in his tracks - the pair were headed down Knockturn Alley. Peter had never taken so much as one step down that dark and narrow way, but he knew what lay down there all the same. Only merchants dealing in the dark arts set up shop down Knockturn Alley. Peering into the shadows with his keen rat's eyes, Peter saw that this street, unlike its much more open counterpart Diagon Alley, was most certainly not deserted.  
  
There were furtive movements in the shadows - other rats, but also things much larger and more sinister. From a window ledge the yellow eyes of a black cat, all that was visible even to Peter's sharp senses, peered down at him with great interest. From the front porch of a grimy, boarded-up shop, a low, wheezing breath could be heard from a bundle of rags. Peter shivered uncontrollably. Maybe this adventure wasn't worth the risk after all.  
  
Then he saw Snape holding open a door for Lucius up ahead, and ran as fast as his paws would carry him to get there before the door closed again. He just made it. As Snape shut the door, it almost caught the end of his long bald tail.  
  
'Ah, Regulus,' Lucius said with a cold smile. 'Already here, I see. Good, good …'  
  
Regulus Black was the splitting image of his older brother, with just a few years delay. He was a very handsome young man, with dark eyes and hair and lightly tanned skin. The robes he wore were immaculate - obviously he was here to make a good impression. But unlike his brother, there was no warmth in his eyes, and no softness in his face. Peter scampered up onto a bookshelf so that he could see and hear things better.  
  
'Mister Malfoy,' Black said, respectfully inclining his head. 'Snape,' he added as an afterthought, with a much less courteous nod in Snape's direction, which was returned coldly.  
  
The room they were in was tiny, lit only by a single oil lamp that spluttered on a round polished table in the centre of the scene. It was very cluttered, in Peter's opinion, and some of that clutter seemed to be rather unsavoury - he didn't even want to think about what else might be in that box in the corner that looked like it contained torture instruments; and over there, that looked suspiciously like a human hand dangling out of that chest under the single, filthy window.  
  
The three wizards sat around the table on various mismatched chairs. Lucius Malfoy fixed Black with a penetrating stare.  
  
'So, Regulus,' he said casually. 'You have expressed a wish to join our little society.'  
  
Black swallowed. 'That is correct, Mister Malfoy,' he said nervously.   
  
'You realise, of course, what this might involve for you?'  
  
'I am not afraid,' Black stated in a tone that was obviously meant to be defiant, though his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
'You should be,' Snape said threateningly. Black frowned but Malfoy nodded.  
  
'Severus is right - you have no idea where this path may take you,' he said quietly. 'What made you make this decision?'  
  
'My family is one of the oldest in the land,' Regulus said proudly. 'The noble house of Black wishes to be represented in this noble fight, as is our duty to our brother wizards.'  
  
Lucius smirked at the mention of the word 'brother'. Peter felt that he knew where this conversation was going.  
  
'Brothers, you say?' he began, exchanging a glance with Snape that warned against comment. 'You would join your brothers. But what of your real brother, Regulus? Would you not join him, banding against our noble cause with mudbloods and traitors and half-breeds - shouldn't you be joining him, instead?'  
  
Black scowled. 'My brother is a Black only by accident of birth. He is nothing to me. He turned his back on our family - he deserves to be an outcast.'  
  
'Indeed?' Malfoy said, his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. 'But what is there to say that you are in fact nothing more than a traitor, just like him? Does blood not run deeper than any other tie? What is there to say that you will not turn us all over to your big brother when the time comes? You must admit, Regulus; by blood alone we already have reason to doubt you.'  
  
Black was shocked - Peter realised that whatever he had been expecting in agreeing to come to this meeting, this was certainly not it. He gaped at Malfoy, open-mouthed for a few moments, before speaking again.  
  
'I can assure you, Mister Malfoy,' he said, talking very fast. 'I hate my brother more than any other man on this planet. He turned his back on his bloodline and therefore deserves everything that is coming to him. Ask my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. I would not betray you. If anything, loyalty to my blood will make me even more useful to you, as the Blacks have a long history of-'  
  
'Spare me the history lesson, boy,' Malfoy interrupted. Black dropped his eyes quickly and respectfully. Snape stared at him with an expression of utmost dislike, usually a look he saved for either James or Sirius. Peter supposed that because of the family resemblance, it was easy for Snape to imagine that the two Blacks were one and the same.  
  
'I'm glad we have that sorted, then,' said Malfoy. 'Unless you think he will run to his brother when he gets scared, Severus?'  
  
Snape studied Black's face critically. 'He does look an awful lot like his brother, Lucius,' he growled.  
  
Lucius chuckled. 'Family resemblance is something the lad has no control over, Severus,' he said amusedly. 'In fact, the fact that they look alike is perhaps the only thing that Regulus and his brother have in common.'  
  
Black nodded emphatically but Snape still did not appear convinced. Malfoy, however, seemed pleased with Black's testimony.  
  
'Of course, you will have to prove yourself to our master before the official initiation may go ahead,' he said, smiling at Regulus. 'But as you are in such a well-connected position, I am sure you will have no problem. I will see to it that you have no problem,' he added, baring his teeth slightly in what might have been a grin. Peter shuddered.  
  
'Of course, Mister Malfoy; you're too kind, sir,' Black stammered gratefully.  
  
'Not really,' Malfoy replied, his malicious grin more pronounced. 'I do not do anything if I cannot see the profit in it for myself, Regulus. Tell me: how is your cousin Narcissa?'  
  
'She's well, sir,' Black answered, with a confused frown.  
  
'Excellent,' Malfoy murmured. 'You will arrange for me to meet with her, Regulus. This is your first task. I will see what I can do about your wish to join my master's campaign.' He stood, and both Snape and Black imitated hastily, with Black sinking into a quick bow.  
  
'Certainly, Mister Malfoy. I will contact you to let you know the details of the meeting with Narcissa.' Though Black may not have understood the reason why Malfoy was expressing such an interest in his cousin, he was certainly (and rather wisely, in Peter's opinion) not about to anger this man who seemingly held Regulus's entire future in his hands.  
  
'Thank you for a delightful meeting, Regulus,' Malfoy said, nodding politely. 'We shall see each other again, I assume.'  
  
'We certainly will, Mister Malfoy.'  
  
Malfoy nodded. 'Severus?'  
  
Snape also nodded - curtly, and his eyes never left Black's face. He held open the door for Malfoy and they both left. Peter stayed on the shelf, shivering. This was the sort of situation that he'd dreamed about when joining the Order - espionage and disguises and meetings in dark alleys - this was the sort of thing that turned an ordinary guy like himself into a hero.   
  
He'd forgotten that he was not alone, when Black began to mutter under his breath. It almost caused Peter to topple off the bookcase. Obviously Black had wanted to wait for Malfoy and Snape to be well out of earshot before he began muttering to himself - it might dampen his chances of achieving a place in their organisation.  
  
'Lousy, slimy gits,' Regulus Black muttered, when he thought no one could hear him. 'Think they can treat me like dirt - there was a time when the name 'Black' commanded some respect … this is Sirius's doing … it's all his fault … his slur on our name is holding me back …'  
  
And continuing to mutter in this fashion, he waved his wand to stop the lamp's sputtering, plunging the room into darkness. Then, still grumbling quietly, Black disapparated with a loud crack. Peter willed his body to stop shaking, but despite all his efforts to tell himself that the danger had passed, his rat senses were still playing up. Possibly it had something to do with the pair of yellow eyes still staring at him from the filthy window.   
  
Peter transformed back into himself again, taking care to put his fingernails into the mental image of his body that he was changing himself into. One time, back at Hogwarts, he had forgotten the fingernails. It had been a most painful experience, not to mention the fact that James and Sirius had laughed themselves silly at him.  
  
In this body the cat was obviously no threat, but something about this place still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. Taking one more brief look around the room he shuddered and disapparated. This was one adventure that he'd sooner forget.  
  
But for Peter, the adventure was only just beginning … 


	4. White Lies

The Truth About Wormtail  
  
Disclaimer: If you wish to believe that this is J.K Rowling, I will allow you your little fantasy world. Just stay away from my family and my friends.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for any and all reviews for this humble tale. I can only ask those who are reading it now to KEEP READING as it will no doubt get better when the real plot starts to work itself in. White Lies is a bit of a rest before I start with the darker stuff, so enjoy it now while it lasts. That's all, I think. Oh, and 'doi' was meant to mean something along the lines of 'duh' when I used it in that one disclaimer.  
  
Chapter the fourth: White Lies  
  
In years to come, Peter often wondered why he didn't go straight to the Order and report the meeting that he had just witnessed. He concluded that he really didn't have much information at that point, though he might still have told Sirius, who probably deserved to know if his younger brother was going to be joining the opposite side of the fight.   
  
But Peter didn't tell anyone. When his mother asked him the following morning how the wedding had been, he didn't mention a word of his nighttime encounter; instead he lied and told her that it had been a wonderful affair. Later that same day, when Remus stopped by and asked where he had disappeared to the night before, Peter didn't say one word about Snape and Malfoy and Black, and just gave his friend some excuse about feeling tired and wanting to go home.   
  
Remus told him rather blissfully that Alice Lancaster had been the one to catch the bouquet, which was very appropriate because she and Frank Longbottom were due to be married next week. James and Lily were on a much deserved honeymoon in the south of France, and Sirius had narrowly escaped a collision with a weather balloon while he was driving home on his motorbike - to Peter it sounded like Sirius had not been entirely sober when the incident had occurred.  
  
'Is he all right now?' Peter asked when Remus came to the end of his story.  
  
Remus laughed. 'That's the best part - there wasn't a scratch on him! The bike's fine, too! I don't know how he always gets away with stuff like this, you know.'  
  
'Him and James both,' Peter agreed. 'They've been causing trouble for years, but no one seems to care.'  
  
'Everyone knows that they're good guys, I guess,' Remus shrugged. 'It's not like they ever hurt anyone. And besides, there are bigger troublemakers in the world right now.'  
  
Peter said nothing. Now would be the ideal time to tell Remus about the night before, but some inner compulsion forced the words to stick in his throat. Something inside warned that if he told Remus now, it would ruin all. He had never felt something this strong. So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
'I better be going,' Remus finally sighed. 'I have to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley.'  
  
'Oh, all right,' Peter said quickly. 'Well, I guess I'll see you later.'  
  
'Yeah, see you,' said Remus. Then he was gone.  
  
Peter sighed heavily and sat back down at the kitchen table. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he bring himself to tell anyone what had happened?  
  
Why did he want to tell someone what had happened?  
  
Well that was easy, of course. It was the same reason he had followed Snape in the first place. He wanted recognition. Respect. Just one, 'Well done Pete. I would've never thought of that.' Preferably from Lily or James, but he wasn't too fussy.   
  
But was that the only reason?  
  
Yes, pretty much, Peter decided. That was all. He wasn't too worried about Death Eaters or dark wizards - they probably wouldn't bother him if he just stayed quiet and kept his head down, seeing as how he was pureblood and all. That particular fight really was none of his concern. Remus and Sirius fought because they hated the dark arts. James fought mainly because of Lily. Peter only really had his friendships with them to tie him to any one particular side.  
  
So, was it really that important that he should bother them with it?  
  
No, not really; he concluded. So he didn't tell them.  
  
~  
  
A week later, when James and Lily arrived back in England, Peter was invited around to their new house for tea with Sirius and Remus. Everyone was there when he arrived, sitting in the lounge with drinks. They all looked up as he entered the room.  
  
'Hey, Wormtail!' James said with a broad grin. 'How's life, mate?'  
  
Peter grinned back, though he didn't feel like it at all. He'd been seriously considering contracting a sudden and deadly cold, so that he wouldn't have to come.   
  
'Just great, James,' he lied. It struck him that everything he said to James lately always turned out to be a lie. He wondered if it also worked the other way around.  
  
'Brilliant,' said Sirius from the couch. 'Now the whole gang's here!'  
  
Remus was in an armchair on the other side of the room. 'It feels like ages since we were last together,' he commented.  
  
Lily laughed, a silvery sound that carried right across the room from her own chair. Peter gripped the inside of his pockets to stop his hands shaking from nervousness. 'What are you talking about, Remus?' she asked. 'It's only been a week since you were together at the wedding.'  
  
'I agree with Moony,' James said, perching on the armrest of Lily's chair. 'It feels like forever. It wasn't the same at the wedding - with all those other people around too. Sit down, Pete,' he added, gesturing to the couch. Peter sat next to Sirius.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'James; by, 'all those other people,' do you mean our friends and family?'  
  
James blinked.  
  
'Prongsie just means that it's been a while since it was just us,' Sirius clarified quickly. Lily smiled and James shot Sirius a grateful look when she wasn't looking.  
  
'I suppose,' said Lily. 'We should probably get together more often.'  
  
'So, what's been going on, you lot?' James asked. 'These days, you go away for a week then come back to find that the whole world's changed again.'  
  
'Regulus joined the Death Eaters,' Sirius informed them, his face suddenly black. Everyone looked at him, surprised. Peter was shocked too, but not for the same reason as the others.  
  
'How do you know that?' he asked.  
  
'Dumbledore told me,' said Sirius. 'He's got contacts right inside the organisation. I bet my parents are just thrilled.'  
  
'Dumbledore told me that they're amassing an army. Soon they'll outnumber the Order twenty to one,' Remus said, still staring unbelievingly at Sirius.  
  
Peter kept his mouth shut. Dumbledore never told him anything.  
  
Lily gave a little shudder. James looked horrified.   
  
'I'm sorry I asked,' he said. 'This is getting really serious. I think I'll need to have a chat with Dumbledore myself tomorrow.'  
  
'I'm going with you,' said Lily.  
  
James's face tightened slightly, but he said nothing. Remus, ever the peacemaker, took one look between them and spoke up, talking louder than he normally would have done.  
  
'Let's not talk about that stuff tonight,' he suggested. 'It's so rare that we're all together like this, let's not spoil it.'  
  
'You're right, Moony,' Sirius agreed.  
  
'Yes, of course,' Lily said, her smile returning; but Peter noticed that it had become rather fixed. 'I suppose I'd better go check on dinner.'  
  
She got up and went into the kitchen, and James followed her. 'I'll give you a hand,' he muttered as he left. The three remaining exchanged a knowing glance.  
  
'One patented Lily and James argument, coming up,' Sirius murmured. 'He won't want her to go with him to see Dumbledore. He'll want her to stay here and be safe.'  
  
'And she'll go berserk at him for treating her like a helpless little girl,' Remus continued. 'She hates being left out of things, Lily.'  
  
Peter felt he could relate to that.  
  
'And he'll get mad because he's only trying to protect her,' Sirius went on.  
  
'And she'll start yelling because she doesn't need his protection,' added Remus.  
  
By this time they could hear shouts coming from the adjoining room. Peter found himself hoping that this would be the fight that would break them up once and for all.  
  
'And then they'll start threatening each other,' Sirius said quietly, as a loud bang issued from the kitchen.  
  
'As long as they don't start throwing things,' Remus said, cringing as Lily screamed a particularly long stream of insults and curses mixed together.  
  
'And here we thought that them getting married might put a stop to all this fun,' Sirius sighed.   
  
'Well, I suppose that some people have relationships like this,' Remus said wisely, though whether he was saying it for Peter and Sirius's benefit or for his own, no one could be sure. 'They really do love each other, deep down.'  
  
They all jumped as somebody in the kitchen slammed a cupboard door with enough force to knock over a troll.  
  
'Of course they do,' agreed Sirius, slightly shaken. 'I can't see Lily marrying him if she didn't love him. And we all know how James feels about her.'  
  
Then, just as the argument in the next room reached its crescendo, all went silent.   
  
Sirius sighed and smiled a relieved smile. 'Thank Merlin,' he muttered. 'This is the part where they kiss and make up.'  
  
'Who do you think won?' Remus asked. Peter shrugged.  
  
Sirius smiled. 'Oh no, Moony. You're not dragging me into this trap again. You'll put a bet on it, and you know that I'm obliged to go for James.'  
  
Remus grinned. 'But Lily always wins.'  
  
'Yeah, and I always end up ten galleons poorer,' Sirius said. 'Well, not this time, mate.'  
  
'Dinner's up, guys!' Lily called. To Peter's silent disappointment, she sounded happy again.  
  
'Coming, Lil!' Sirius called.  
  
~  
  
Frank and Alice Longbottom were married that same week, with Lily acting as chief bridesmaid. Peter went, and came home again, much like last time; except of course that there were no more late-night adventures involving old enemies and shady tumbledown storerooms in Knockturn Alley.  
  
That night, as he lay on his bed in his tiny bedroom counting the cracks in the ceiling even though he knew how many were there (thirty-seven), as he contemplated the uselessness of his existence and how he was no help to anybody, Peter had no way of knowing about the latest horror that the Dark Lord was inflicting. Peter was oblivious to the nightmare that was unfolding miles away in the house of two of his best friends.  
  
Peter had no knowledge of James and Lily's second narrow escape from their enemy.  
  
And he would not find out about it until the next morning, when Remus came and banged on his door. 


End file.
